vuelta de hoja
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: Pero ahora creo si hay un dios, y que ese dios quiere hacer todo para que creyera en él, y lo hizo mandándome un ángel como ella. ---One shot inspirado por la cancion de Ricardo Arjona "Te guste o no"---


**HOLA CHICSA, ESTE ES UN ONE-SHOT DE LA CANCION " Te guste o no" del cantante Ricardo Arjona.**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

**Edward P.V**

Un día común, tan aburrido como siempre.

Para despejarme un poco empecé a caminar por las calles de mi ciudad. Todo era tan igual, gente trabajando, chicos saltándose las clases, señoras con sus peques.

Estaba con irme hasta que la vi, llevabas uniforme color azul rey, tenia que admitirlo, se veía tan sexy.

Movía sus caderas de un modo muy hipnotizante, las olas que forman el meneo de sus cabellos dejaba a su paso un olor a fresas tan exquisito y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Mi cuerpo reacciono antes que mi mente y me acerque a ella y vi su rostro, en forma de corazón, era tan bella.

-¿Qué hora tienes?- pregunte para entablar conversación

-son cuarto para las dos- cuando escuche su voz fue maravilloso.

Me considero católico pero nunca fui devoto de la religión, pero ahora creo si hay un dios, y que ese dios quiere hacer todo para que creyera en él, y lo hizo mandándome un ángel como ella.

Su voz era tan hermosa que me dejo embobado.

Siguió caminando, yo no podía dejarla ir, no, eso era imposible.

-pantorrillas de marfil- grito en la esquina albañil.

Yo voltee para hacerle frente, no podía permitir que alguien le gritara. Aunque el constructor utilizo un piropo lindo, hay algunos que hasta te da pena, pero aun así no podía dirigirse a ella de esa manera, así que le advertí con la mirada que se mantuviera a raya, si no quería sufrir las consecuencias. Pero su observación fue muy buena. Sus piernas eran perfectas. A pesar de que las cubrían unas calcetas color azul marino, se veían tan lindas.

-¿te ayudo con los libros?- trate de ser amable.

Y a quema ropa dijiste –NO

-¿puedo acompañarte?- persuadí

Y sin voltear, otra vez -NO

Al ver que te alejabas de mi, me desespere dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Y en la anuencia de un buen comentario dije:

-Me gustas para nuera de mi mamá, no hay mas vuelta de hoja aquí empieza una historia te guste o no - estaba desesperado, caminaba y no se detenía a mirarme- tierna mariposa, soy el mismo que hizo dios para hacerte feliz.

Estaba totalmente angustiado, y con todas las cosas que dije creo que fue muy rápido.

Ahí volteaste, y pude ver unos ojos tan hermosos, pero se veían opacos y aun así me perdí en ellos

-tu estas loco, lárgate- me dijiste y continuaste con tu camino.

Yo no podía permitir que se salieras de mi vida.

Para que no me viera camine a distancia prudente pero detrás de ella. Me sentía como un secuestrador o algo peor, por que no podía alejarme de ella, tenia algo que no me dejaba estar lejos ahora que la encontré. Toda una vida buscándola y paseando por la calle la encontré.

Sus movimientos me hipnotizaban, como nunca antes, el meneo de sus caderas, la ondulación de sus cabellos, la perfección en que sus piernas se cruzaban.

Estaba tan perdido viéndola que me espante cuando sentí mi celular vibrar

"_cenaremos en casa de mamá, puedes traer acompañantes, es a las 8__." _Decía el mensaje de mi hermana.

¿Puedes traer acompañantes? 

Era el destino el que quiere que nos juntemos, de eso estaba seguro.

Siete cuadras caminamos hasta que subió a un autobús. Pensé que la perdía, hasta que la luz del semáforo se puso rojo. Sin pensarlo corrí, y me subí por la puerta trasera.

Ella se encontraba a dos asientos, sentada con una viejita. Había colocado los libros en sus piernas y uno lo tenía abierto y comenzaba a leer. Se veía tan tierna e inteligente, lo que asía que confirmara lo que ya sabía: ella era perfecta.

Me sentía un psicópata, estando observándola. Avanzamos unas calles mas hasta que su acompañante se bajo. Ella se pego a la venta y me acomode a su lado.

-hola, otra vez – dije

Ella dejo sus libros y me sonrió.

Esta vez cupido acertó directo al corazón.

Su sonrisa me llevo al edén. Estaba en el paraíso con ella. Perdiéndome otra vez dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-me gustas para cuñada de mi hermana – empecé – no hay mas que hacer aquí, empieza nuestra historia, el destinamos unió. Mi bella mariposa yo he sido enviado para protegerte, amarte, y cuidarte.

Su mirada me volvió loco y avergonzado me pare.

-lo siento me voy- dije perdiéndome de la oportunidad de estar con ella mas tiempo por mis palabras.

-tu estas loco-sonrió y palmeo el asiento que otra vez se encontraba vació- quédate.

Sonreí como un bobo, y volví a sentarme y platicamos durante el trayecto. Bajando para desgracia mía llamaron de la oficina, diciendo de la junta la cual cancele por estar con ella.

Como había dicho me hermana la lleve a cenar a mi casa

* * *

**Déjenme su criticas ya que soy muy importantes para mi….. Por adelantado feliz navidad y año nuevo**

**BESOS **

**MARY ALICE BRANDPON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


End file.
